


Like A Plump Gemini

by gala_apples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fat Character, Inflation, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not fair to say Roxanne’s twin obsession is because of her dad. Accurate, maybe, but not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Plump Gemini

It’s possible Roxanne wasn’t born with a twin obsession. She doesn’t know, she doesn’t remember being born. There’s a spell to drag those memories forward, but no one she knows has ever tried it. And she knows some pretty kooky people.

What Roxanne is sure of is that it kicked in by the time she was three. There’s a picture of her chasing Molly, trying to force her cousin to wear a Weasley Wheezes feather boa because Lucy was already wearing one. The sequence ends just as Molly shoves her. For as long as she can remember Molly and Lucy have driven her bonkers. They’re supposed to be twins, but they barely count. They’re not even similar enough to both be in Gryffindor. Or whatever. Gryffindor’s kind of the Weasley-Potter standard, but Roxanne’s not houseist, she doesn’t care where her cousins are and she wouldn’t care where her kids are. Lucy and Molly could be in any house, as long as it was the _same_ house. Instead, Molly’s a Slytherin and Lucy’s a Hufflepuff. Roxanne’s of the opinion that those are the two opposites, regardless of the longstanding Slytherin/Gryffindor tiff. Working for the sole purpose of acknowledgement vs. doing risky things for acknowledgment is nothing compared to working for acknowledgement vs. a group mentality.

Hell, if that wasn’t enough proof that they’re disturbingly different, there’s the matter of their birth. Molly and Lucy were born twenty six days apart, an event that nearly killed Aunt Audrey. She had to stay in St. Mungos the whole time, which according to the Victoire, nearly drove Uncle Percy spare.

Lorcan and Lysander on the other hand; they’re twins who know how to be twins. From the day Roxanne met them they made her happy. They finish each other’s thoughts, they make the same gestures, they agree about almost everything. Basically they do everything Mom’s told her about Dad and Uncle Fred. 

The only thing they don’t do is pretend to be each other, and that’s understandable. Not because they’re different genders, because they have different styles. Lorcan and Lysander are both willowy, both skinny and tall and pale. They both keep their white-blond hair shoulder length, like their mother. But for them to be androgynous would take neutral clothing, and out of their Hogwarts uniforms Lysander’s very femme and Lorcan’s very masculine.

Lysander loves wearing skirts. Roxanne loves that Lysander loves wearing skirts, because it’s an endless guessing game of whether or not she’s wearing knickers with them. On the other hand of the spectrum, Lorcan uses his apprenticeship at Madame Malkins to make scrapwork ties. It would probably kill him to not wear a tie. Sometimes he even keeps them on during sex, the three of them naked of every stitch except for a tie made out of fifteen different remnants. Roxanne loves that Lorcan loves ties because they look great bisecting his chest.

Lysander likes when Lorcan wears ties too. She uses them as a leash, a physical guide to put your mouth here and here and here. She says it’s one of his kinks. Roxanne’s just fine with that, because what goes unsaid is that if they weren’t kinky a brother wouldn’t be fucking a sister. If they weren’t kinky she wouldn’t get to date twins. If they weren’t kinky two conventionally beautiful people wouldn’t be dating someone who weighs more than the two of them put together. If they weren’t kinky Lysander wouldn’t sometimes transfigure herself a cock. Their relationship runs on kink, and to say it one more time, Roxanne is just fine with that.

It’s after Charms that Lorcan hooks his arm into hers and takes her to one of their special closets. Roxanne smiles when she sees that Lysander’s waiting in the corner, skirt hiked up where her hand’s between her legs. They’ve only ten minutes before next class starts, but Roxanne doesn’t imagine that being an impediment.

“We want to try something”, they say after leading Roxanne to orgasm. More specifically, her first of this session, which is only the first of the day. They’re like this, the first few weeks of September. None of them can Apparate, and the trips Luna and Rolf take Lorcan and Lysander on in search of things that may or may not exist hardly ever take them to places connected to the Floo Network. Roxanne never asks them to remain celibate over the summer, even if she feels a little left out and a lot horny thinking about them sharing a sleeping bag. In return they use their high libedo natures to give her two and a half months worth of orgasms in the first two weeks of school.

“What’s the idea?”

“Remember that time your uncle-”

Roxanne interrupts laughing. “You’re gonna need to clarify that at bit.” After all, she’s got five uncles on her dad’s side, and three on her mom’s. And that’s not including her uncle’s wives relatives, of which there seem to be hundreds.

“Remember when your Uncle Harry blew up his aunt?”

Roxanne doesn’t bother to ask how Lysander knows that. Just like Lorcan doing a weekend apprenticeship with Malkin since fifth year, Lysander spends a lot of time in the Improper Use of Magic office doing whatever people tell her to. Some records have to be filed by hand, and if Lysander reads them first, none of the adults seem to notice or care.

“I thought you liked your aunt?”

“No, no. Not as an angry thing. You’re all big and skin everywhere and sexy. We want to try that.”

Roxanne thinks she should be mad that they want to just try on a part of her identity, but she’s not. She knows they mean no offense by it. “If you can figure out the spell, we can.” Because she knows, too, from stories about the first time Uncle Harry saw Padfoot, that blowing up his aunt was accidental. You can’t fake that kind of emotional-magical distress if the only thing on your mind is having sex.

“We’ll let you know,” Lorcan says, then leans in to put his mouth where Lysander’s was five minutes ago.

It doesn’t come up again for a few more days. Roxanne’s in her common room with a few friends when the portrait is knocked on. One of the firsties gets it, as is their duty. 

Mackle comes rushing over to her. “It’s Lysander.”

“You’re allowed to just let her in. We’re Gryffindor, remember?” Slytherin won’t allow other houses into their common room, and neither will Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff will, but only by group consensus. Gryffindor’s either the most open-minded house, or the house most willing to lose points by punching a visitor in the nose for saying the wrong thing, depending on who you ask.

“Yeah, I know. But she didn’t want to. She said you should just come out.” 

Roxanne hands the rest of her Exploding Snap hand to Seamus Junior so he can sub in, then stands up. She gets a few wolf whistles as she heads for the portrait. Everyone thinks she’s dating Lorcan and Lysander both, playing them off each other. No one knows there’s a Scamander-Scamander connection too.

“Same dungeon room?” Roxanne asks after a kiss and a quick fondle. The portraits are watching, but if she didn’t like being noticed she wouldn’t be a Weasley.

“Same dungeon room.” Lysander confirms.

Roxanne loves their dungeon room. She’s actually the one who found it. Even though Ravenclaws can enter Gryffindor as much as they please, as long as they have friends in the house, it’s not like Gryffindor tolerance is the solution to everything. Even if they could explain Roxanne taking both Scamanders at once without mentioning the I word, boys and girls still can’t go in each other’s towers. So she had done what any halfway intelligent relation to the Potters would; she consulted the Marauders’ Map. Initially Roxanne had only wanted a room like the Room of Requirement. Something that could will a bed into existence. Maybe a few pillows to prop up especially inventive positions. What she found was something Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and the traitor had labelled Naked Room. It’s similar to any other dungeon room, except upon crossing the threshold all of your clothes are instantly folded in a pile beside the door and can only put on outside of the room. Needless to say, they’ve gotten very good at dressing in a split second.

Roxanne’s skin goosebumps with the sudden difference of temperature, but that’s hardly the thing in the room that has her focus. Lorcan is enormous. Not fat and tall, like her, but spherical. Roxanne tries desperately to hold in her laughter but he just looks so damn funny. Like a balloon with limbs attached.

“Do me, Lor,” Lysander commands.

Lorcan says a word combination Roxanne has never heard before and Lysander begins to puff. It doesn’t happen like a balloon, equally and spherically. Her pelvis swells first, then her torso, then her chest. Lysander’s breasts are last, and that’s when it stops seeming like a ridiculous prank Weasley’s Wheezes has come up with. Roxanne’s used to her girlfriend having very respectable B cups, but now they’re about the size of her head. All Roxanne can think looking at them is _more to play with_.

Lysander’s pretty inflated. Enough so that between the two of their bellies Roxanne’s not sure she can get in for a kiss. And she wants to kiss her girlfriend because Lysander doesn’t look as happy as she should, considering she’s managed to figure out a spell to try out her kink. With that avenue impeded Roxanne’s got no choice but to use her words. “What’s the matter babe?”

Lysander’s face wrinkles. “I know this really selfish, but-”

“Yeah?”

“Lor, can this one be about me?”

“Sure,” he answers easily. “The next one can be mine. Or Rox’s for that matter.” It’s a simple finite incantatum that ends it, and then there he is, skinny again. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t. Just get on the bed so we can have our wicked ways with you.” 

Lysander drops back on the bed. Her large body is different than Roxanne’s. When she lays on her back her fat settles, somehow shrinks back into her body making her look thinner. Lysander inflated body does nothing of the kind. In fact she immediately, involuntarily, rolls onto her stomach, only her boobs providing enough of a bump to make her stop. 

“Okay,” Lysander laughs. “Beds are not going to work today.”

“You’re so round you can’t control your body? Fuck, Ly, that’s really hot.”

“Yeah, but all my best stuff is on this side.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Roxanne says. Sure her breasts aren’t available, but there’s always that sweet cunt. Lysander has instinctively spread her legs even though her knees don’t quite reach the bed to brace herself. That gives Roxanne the easiest access in the world to reach in and slide a finger down her folds.

While Roxanne gets busy playing with her girlfriend, her boyfriend pulls out his wand again. Another word she doesn’t know, and the pillow Lorcan was holding is now...something. It looks almost like a unicorn horn, except that kind of transfiguration is impossible. Also, unicorn horns aren’t usually flower patterned like the pillowcase was.

“Do you want this?” Lorcan asks. Roxanne knows what’s coming, and curves her arm around her belly to touch herself.

There’s slight movement on the bed as Lysander tries to crane her neck back. “I don’t know. I can’t see over my inflation. What is it?”

Lorcan plays coy. “Something you might want. We all know how your cunt just eats things up.”

Lysander moans, then argues shakily. “But I can’t see. To judge. I’m too swollen.”

“You made that choice, not me.”

Lysander groans and Roxanne fingers herself a little faster. It’s so hot when Lysander feels out of control.

“Oh god. Please. Anything.”

“Roxanne, can you?”

“Yeah.” It’s not like it’s a NEWT level potion. Roxanne takes the dildo from him and keeps rocking it and out of her girlfriend’s cunt. Lorcan occupies himself by crawling up the bed and kissing her once he’s at face height. Roxanne can hear Lysander whimpering even though the awkwardly angled kiss.

After a minute or five of this Roxanne gets an idea. Without taking the horn out of Lysander’s cunt Roxanne uses her free hand to push hard on Lysander’s rounded side. Her inflated shape makes her roll uncontrollably and her rolling makes her cunt spiral on the ridged horn. 

Just like Roxanne thought, the combo makes Lysander whimper and gush with orgasm. She has to be vocal about her appreciation. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Lorcan clearly agrees, he’s splattering come on Lysander’s enormous tits a second later. Roxanne wants that. She wants it, and she’s a Gryffindor, and kinky, and in love, so she can damn well have it. She surges up, pushing herself over Lysander’s round belly. It’s almost like climbing a really firm mound of pillows. It’s with a spunk covered nipple in her mouth that Roxanne builds up enough to spill over. 

Roxanne barely even notices that Lysander’s deflating until she’s flat. She definitely didn’t hear the finite incantatum, though she’s positive Lorcan was the one to pull out his wand. He generally is. Once again Roxanne is the biggest in the room. Until the next time her perfect twins want to try this inflation kink, at least.


End file.
